


Tables Turned

by DiNovia



Category: Shark (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNovia/pseuds/DiNovia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline finds herself plagued by a little old fashioned jealousy and Jessica finds herself falling even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tables Turned

  
Spoilers: marginally for Burning Sensation  
For: racethewind10

 

Jessica found her where she knew she would: in the basement records room, far away from windows and light and air.  Madeline Poe, gazing blankly at a dim print of the signing of the Declaration of Independence hanging over a forgotten putty-colored lateral file, heard the approach of soft footfalls on the industrial carpeting and glanced over her shoulder at the intruder. 

"You went out with him."  It was not a question and, true to her nature, she fired the first volley.  Her voice was hollow, though; not angry.  By now, she knew the story of Jessica and that defense attorney.  The image of him pawing at Jessica's pale golden perfection turned her stomach.

"Years ago.  Before my husband.  Before I was elected DA." 

"Last night, too."  Again, it was not a question.  Again, it was delivered without ire or emotion.

Jessica sighed abruptly in self-recrimination.  She knew it had been a bad idea.  On so many levels.

"For the case," she explained, though the case in question had been settled out of court in the end.  Why had she let Danny talk her into such a ridiculous scheme again?

"For the case," Madeline repeated.  She turned away again and her voice became ever-so-slightly sharper.

"You would have done it, too, Madeline," said Jessica gently; reminding, not accusing.  Somehow she knew she was entering an emotional house of cards and one wrong move would bring it all crashing down.

Madeline lowered her head slightly and said, "Yes.  I would have."  She wasn't proud of it but she knew it was true.  She turned to Jessica and smiled somewhat sheepishly.  "And you know I would have."

Jessica raised both delicate golden eyebrows as if to say 'Then why are you upset?'

Madeline took a step closer to Jessica, then another.  When she was just one soft breath from Jessica's full lips, she reached up and wound her slender fingers in shimmering gold silk.  She tugged and Jessica made a tiny sound of want before their mouths melded in a long, languid kiss.  The former-DA encircled the younger attorney with long arms and they tumbled into the lateral file with a clang, their kiss becoming hungrier, more urgent.  Wet heat and electricity consumed them both until the wild thundering of their blood pounding through their veins overwhelmed them and forced them apart.  They rested their foreheads together and tried to bring their breathing under control.

"I've heard that women in love can sometimes be irrational," whispered Madeline softly but surely.  She took a steadying breath then looked up into the darkening ice blue gaze of her lover.  "It must be that," she added, the shy smile curving her kiss-swollen lips a rare but beautiful thing.

Jessica drew trembling fingertips along Madeline's cheek.  "This is going to get complicated," she warned unsteadily.  She couldn't look away from the younger woman's unwavering gaze.

"I don't care."

"I..."  Jessica swallowed hard, uncharacteristically struggling with her words.  "I can't easily stop what I'm feeling."

"I don't want you to stop it."  Madeline sifted strands of Jessica's hair through her fingers, her light touch both comforting and arousing.

"But..."  Want and worry warred in Jessica's eyes, flashing in the stormy blue like drawn swords.  _Love._   They hadn't spoken the word before.  They'd been very careful not to say it, to keep things light.  _Careful not to say it_ , thought the older woman ruefully, _but apparently falling anyway._ So easy to do.  So hard to stop.

"Jessica, I'm _exactly_ where I want to be and with whom.  Complicated doesn't frighten me."  Madeline reached up again to kiss Jessica, teasing her unresponsive mouth with tiny nips and tastes until the former-DA moaned, succumbing to a torrent of need it seemed she'd been holding back forever.

"I'm afraid of loving you this much," whispered Jessica huskily when they parted.  "But I can't help myself."

Madeline Poe chuckled softly and took Jessica's hand, deliberately entwining her fingers with Jess's longer ones.  "I'll hold your hand," she promised.  "If you think it will help."

Jessica gave the younger blonde a saucy look.  "It might."  She leaned closer, though, and whispered, "Unless you can think of something else that would."

Madeline raised one delicate eyebrow.  "I have an active imagination," she drawled as she tugged Jessica toward the elevator.  "I'm sure I can think of something."

And back in the world, amidst the windows and light and air, Madeline made good on that promise.  Validating Jessica's faith in her yet again.

_fin  
_


End file.
